project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizen
Magical Harvester Personality Shizen tends to be quiet and meek since his capture by the Northern Blades. However, when Kiniiri is threatened Shizen's fire will return, and he's been known to even attack Jessica in these states, as ill-advised as that is. Shizen tends to have a bit of a reaper complex, due to the way his Harvest Lacrima kills plants around him in exchange for magic. This tends to make Shizen a bit attached to nature, and he likes having access to it at all times. Shizen was broken by Raina, and is often seen near either her or Jessica. However, while he respects Jessica, he harbors a depe hatred for Raina, and intends to act on that the moment opportunity shows itself. Shizen tends to be fairly vicious in combat, and will often seek to end a fight as quickly as possible to avoid surpassing his timelimit and suffering the same fate as Kiniiri. Shizen is incredibly tightlipped about his past, and forbids Kiniiri from mentioning it either. When left to his own devices, Shizen has a tendency to become a bit pensive, as well as rather peaceful, and can often be seen reading while trying to think about aspects he's trying to master, or just plain think. Shizen can become a bit lost in these thoughts, blocking out the world around him. Appearance Shizen is on the short side, standing at 5 foot 3, with black hair characteristic of his village. He wears a longsleeved black shirt with a brown T-shirt underneath, as well as black pants. Shizen has scars along his chest, inflicted by Raina during Shizen's breaking. Shizen lost an eye in order to gain power, similar to Cobra, and wears an eyepatch over the missing one. Shizen is often seen in shoulder pads, as well as with a padded sleeve for Kiniiri to roost on when she comes to land. Relationships Mistress Raina- The relationship between Shizen and Raina is one of hatred and fear. Shizen was broken by Raina, and is accustomed to suffering large amounts of pain at the woman's hands. For this reason, he will do as she says, at least until he sees an opening to kill her. Mistress Jessica- Shizen has a begrudging respect for Jessica, and while he'll kill her if she gets in the way of his eventual escape, he has no real desire to do so at the present time. Kiniiri- Shizen adores the owl, as she was once a child of his village. She was once a user of telepathy magic, and still has some skill in it, and is able to communicate with Shizen through it, though she hasn't made a strong enough connection with anyone else to do so. History Shizen was born in Kakushimura, a village that was formerly under the protection of the Northern Blades, and was not technically a village, but rather a series of rafts with houses built on them that floated along a large river. This made the village unique, and the source of it's ability to float, even in flash floods and hurricanes, was an edolas item hidden in a large tree that stood on a raft in the center of the village. In this village, there were only three mages, all of whom protected it zealously, however, all of a village can't be protected by only one mage. And so, two of the mages funneled their magic into a third, a celestial mage, who used that power to summon multiple celestial spirits, binding them to the village. However, the celestial spirits didn't like this, and plotted against the village. They learned a hidden magic, one that allowed them to posses Shizen and his friend Kiniiri, as well as several other children, and thus free themselves from the mages control. After making the children kill the mages controlling them, the celestial spirits returned to their realm, having found a loophole in their laws. However, the children's ability to hold such magic in their bodies while not having any magical powers of their own caught the attention of the Institute, who wanted to see if these children could use other ways to harness magic and use it. So the institute plotted to kidnap the children that had been possessed. However, the Institute worked in secrecy, and couldn't risk being exposed by the Northern Blades. They had to get rid of the village first, and make it look like an accident. So, a member of the Institute, posing as a doctor, made their way to the village, and infected Shizen's brother with a disease. When his brother was nearing death, Shizen pleaded with the doctor to do something, and the doctor told him that saving his brother would come with a cost. Telling Shizen to go to tree in the center of the village, he said there was a small pearl hidden in a knot in said tree. If Shizen's brother ingested the pearl, he would be cured. So Shizen ran, grabbing the pearl, and yanking it from it's place in the tree. However, once this was done hte magic moving the island was broken, and the entire village began to sink. Pretending to be saving who he could, the 'doctor' grabbed Shizen, Kiniiri, and the other possessed children, taking them to what he said was a safe place. However, instead he brought them to the institute, where they were imprisoned among other children. However, the children from Kakushimura never interacted with the other children, sticking to themselves. The children were forced into painful surgery, which, like with dragon lacryma, a harvest lacryma was implanted into their bodies. This allowed them to use magic of their own, though it made the magic unpredictable, and not reliable. Thus, they were taught to use Take Over magic. The children could use it to take a new form while over some form of grass, though were unable to change forms, even back to human, if no more grass or plants could be found. This wasn't seen as a problem, until Kiniiri stayed in one form for an hour. When she found grass to change on, she discovered she could no longer change. Wanting to know if this were a flaw or a fluke, the institute kept a second child in a room with no grass for half an hour, and brought him out to change, only to discover he couldn't either. Thus, they realized that each child had a time limit, though it was impossible to tell what said time limit was. So, they kept the last two remaining subjects, Shizen and another boy, under careful supervision. This was their key to freedom. Shizen and his friends waited until they were outside training, before turning on their captors. knocking them aside quickly, they broke down the doors to the institute, releasing the other children, before turning to the smallest forms they could manage, sneaking out in the chaos. When they were all free, they went their seperate ways, hoping that by staying in small groups it would be harder for the institute to find them. Kiniiri and Shizen went to their homes, placing the pearl back in the tree, and raising the village from the watery depths, hoping to fnd some clue as to who the institute was. All they got instead was the name of a guild, the Northern Blades. Deciding that they must be responsible for the institute's actions, Shizen decided to take his revenge, and destroy them so he and the others would no longer have to hide. Challenging the guild master, Shizen was instead approached by someone who claimed to work for the guildmaster's daughter. Realizing he'd have to kill her to get to the guildmaster, Shizen fought the woman, though several other women appeared from the shadows, quickly subduing Shizen. Shizen was then taken to their base away from the guild, in the mountains, where he spent the next month being 'broken' by Raina. After he was sufficiently broken, and they were assured of his loyalty, they brought him back to the guild, where he now serves under Raina or Jessica. Magic Harvest Magic- An involuntary magic that allows Shizen to actually use magic, despite not being a mage. This takes the form of a lacryma implanted in his body. When Shizen uses any spell, the lacryma activates, killing plants around Shizen by draining magic from them to fuel Shizen's spells. Thus, if there are no plants around him, Shizen cannot use magic. Take Over: Cursed Soul- A form of Take Over which is somewhere between Demon and Beast soul in terms of power. This form of take over however, is unique that instead of actual living beings, it allows the user to take over beings who were cursed. For this reason, in order to use it rather than getting to know a creature, the user must come to understand these curses. Cursed Soul: Dragon King- Long before Acnologia, there were four beings that held the title of Dragon King. Like Acnologia, these beings used dark magic to change their form, however, instead of being men that became dragons, they were dragons that became men. These dragons had a soft spot for humanity, and chose to become the race's benefactors, taking a more human like form in order to interact, and rule over these humans. However, pride would not allow them to become entirely human, but rather a cross between the two, sacrificing much power for the chance to lead the humans and help them grow. These dragons were cursed to never return to their former forms. In this form, Shizen's physical strength is unchanged, though he's given hard scales that are difficult to penetrate, as well as claws and a tail. Shizen's able to blend in with his surroundings in this form, making him difficult to spot, as well. This form is mostly used for stealth purposes. Weakness: Coldblooded- Ice can wreak havoc on Shizen in this form, as he cannot regulate his temperature on his own. Cursed Soul: Naga Prince- Among the legends, there is talk of a cursed prince who once believed himself to be the smartest man of all. So, a god came down to play chess with him, deciding to challenge the man's intelligence. However, for each piece that was taken, the man would lose someone close to him. The prince accepted the challenge with no fear, and the chess game began. The prince steadily lost more and more loved ones, until he only had two rooks and his king, though he defeated the god. The god laughed, stating that he had intended to lose all along, and had only focused on taking the prince's pieces. The prince laughed louder, stating that all of the loved ones that had been killed were the people that stood in the way of him becoming king, and with them dead, he could now take the throne. Angry that he had been tricked, the god cursed the prince to never become king, and changed hte prince's form to that more fitting him. The god stripped the prince of his legs, instead giving him a long serpents tail, to show that he was a trickster and a snake. In this form, Shizen wields enhanced strength, able to wrap his tail around an opponent and squeeze them slowly, or hold them down while he attacks. Shizen's also able to spit a glob of venom at enemies, which can get clogged in their eyes, noses, or mouths, blinding, suffocating, or paralyzing them. Weakness: Coldblooded- Ice can wreak havoc on Shizen in this form, as he cannot regulate his temperature on his own. Slow- Shizen's Naga form is slow moving, and heavy, making it impossible to swim or move quickly. Cursed Soul: Yewman- Legend tells of a man who once went to find the rarest woods with which to make his bows and shields, cutting down old trees that most people had forgotten long ago. However, one day the man found a tree even he had never heard of. Thinking it would make a fine bow, he attempted to cut the tree down, only to find that the bark he dislodged stuck to his skin. The man continued cutting, more and more bark sticking to his skin until eventually, he himself had turned into a tree, cursed to live as one for the crime of attempting to cut Yggdrasil. In this form Shizen's bark is tough, and difficult to pierce. His left arm acts as a shield, while his right arm grows smaller versions of himself, which he can throw at opponents. They will then latch onto their victims, before exploding. Weakness: Flammable- In this form, Shizen's made of wood, and can be set on fire. Slow- Shizen's Yewman form makes him heavy and rigid, limiting his mobility. Cursed Soul: Armeroll- A man once boasted that the strongest offense was a good defenese, and used his to his advantage against many opponents. His enemies would tire themselves out before they could get past his armor. However, the man made the mistake of challenging a powerful mage, who claimed that he knew a weakspot in the man's armor. The man called the mage foolish, and the mage did something no one else had done. While the man's mouth was open, the mage reached his hand in, grabbing the man's tongue and pulling on it. Declaring that the man's foolhardy tongue had got him in trouble, the mage decided he would make it so it couldn't do it again. The mage cursed the man, disfiguring him and turning him into a strange armored creature. Forcing the man to curl into a ball, the mage kicked him, sending him rolling away. In this form, Shizen has a thick armor that, when he's rolling, is nearly unpenetrable. However, when he unrolls, he leaves large amounts of fleshy skin available to attack, making this mainly a get away form. Weakness: Weak- Shizen can take a lot of damage when he's rolling, and knock people over, but aside fromt hat can't dish it. Cursed Soul: Raging Beast- There was once a dark mage who preferred a life of solitary study. However, neverending applicants came to be his pupil, and the mage never got any rest. Hoping to scare the people away from him, the mage moved to a nearby village, cursing it's occupants. The occupants were transformed into beasts, and consumed with a dark rage, attacking anyone that came near the mage's tower, allowing him to work in peace. When in this form, Shizen has large amounts of brute strength, and can rend at opponents with his claws or teeth, as well as simply smash them. Shizen mainly uses this form when he needs to instill fear in people, and dislikes it immensely, mainly because he has difficulties controlling it. Weakness: Lack of control- Shizen can easily lose control of this form, forcing his allies to attack him alongside his enemies. Vulnerable-Shizen doesn't have too many ways to defend himself in this form. Weaknesses *Each of Shizen's forms has a set of weaknesses, making it difficult to pin it down. However, this also means that while in one form Shizen may have the upper hand, in another he'll be weakened. *Shizen's lacryma will heat up if overused, and if he switches forms too often it will begin to burn him. *Shizen can only cast spells if his lacryma can harvest, so if he's in an area with no vegetation nearby, he will be unable to use magic, and stuck in the form he's in. *If Shizen remains in the same form for too long, he will be stuck in it, unable to change forms again. Gallery Werwolf.png|Cursed Soul: Raging Beast NagaPrince.jpg|Cursed Soul: Naga Prince DragonKing.png|Cursed Soul: Dragon King Maokai.jpg|Cursed Soul: Yewman Roller.jpg|Cursed Soul: Armeroll